


The Demon of Paris

by Armedfortheking



Category: Gravity Falls, Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/M, Phantom of the Opera AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armedfortheking/pseuds/Armedfortheking
Summary: In the midst of the Opera Gravité's long-awaited turn of the century soirée, the prayer of a lonely ballet girl is heard by none other than the enigmatic Demon of Paris. Six months later, a formerly-unremarkable ballerina becomes the new lead soprano for the Opera Gravité after La Pacifica mysteriously disappears. The events that soon follow are referred to as, "the weirdest affair Paris has ever seen".





	

**Author's Note:**

> **This is the first work I've published on here, forgive me the time between chapters! Unless otherwise noted, you, dear reader, have my assurances that there will be an official ending. There will likely not be any sort of update schedule beyond haphazard, however, so read at your own peril. I would also be in the debt of anyone willing to give me their two cents about this piece, so feel free to comment, even if it's naught but "kjah dfjuah sjkdfh asjdf!". Stay weird, my loves <3  
> -M

On the 31st of December, 1899, hardly a soul could be found that had not remarked ad nauseam on how fortunate the living were to witness such a milestone as the turning of a century. The anticipation of the New Year became palpable after nearly every social center in Paris announced some celebration or another to note its passing; for the socialites at large, however, few people truly looked forward to any event save the grand soirée promised by the famous Opera Gravité.  
As was expectected, La Pacifica was set to perform some number of melodies until such time as her voice would -mercifully- require rest for the remainder of the night. Then, the chorus and collection of dancers would exhibit their best performances from the past year's selection of shows. The most interesting event of the night, however, would go almost entirely unnoticed to all -save a woman with a formidable soul and an ageless terror not of her world.


End file.
